Dream Catcher
by Difficult-notImpossible
Summary: ONE SHOT! The moon is all she needed to feel better after a nigtmare... but what happens when she finds out that the moon is powerless against her Jacob? "It catches your nightmares, so that you can dream about us, even when I'm not with you."


**

* * *

**

Another One Shot!!!! Yes!!!!! Lol.

Just a random idea... again.

BTW, if you wanna know about Unexpected (HMT Sequeal), only a couple of chapters to go and its up!!!!! Yay!!!!

Well anyway,

oh, yeah, the link to the lullaby iss........

here:

.com/native-american-lullabies

It's the first one, called "Don't Cry My Child"

Now I'm not sure if the Quileute Tribe had dream catchers or lullabies, and I don't mean to offend anyone.

Hope you guys like it!

* * *

~Dream Catcher~

A small smile tugged at my lips as I stared at nothing in particular. The wind played with my hair and teased with my creamy skin, cooling down my warm body temperature. The comforting scent of the musky damp earth I was sitting on, along with the damp scent of the moss on the trees surrounding me, filled my nose. I sighed.

My arms wound themselves around my legs and hugged them to my chest. My shoulders lifted and dropped as I finally become comfortable on top of the wet grass beneath me. My eyes wandered up towards the black night sky, searching for the only companion I needed right now. The companion I always looked towards when I needed, or wanted, some peace.

My smile widened as I caught sight of the big, bright, magnificent full moon, staring back down at me. Its light shining down with its extreme, beautiful luminosity.

I had to admit, the moon was a gorgeous thing, shining fully and showing all its greatness on the quiet night… but something was different.

My smile fell. Why was it not giving me that relaxing feeling it always did?

My eyebrows pulled together and my eyes didn't break their gaze towards the moon as I deliberated.

Usually when I was feeling like this--- down, afraid, nervous, worried--- one glance at this beautiful night time sun in the sky and everything would be fine. I would feel alright. Relaxed, protected, warm, happy….

Why wasn't I feeling that now?

I was so confused. I had remembered countless nights gazing at the moon, smiling and basking in all its beauty, but now it felt like I was staring at absolutely nothing. There was no feeling behind it. Just emptiness.

Suddenly the pretty night time sun was just a big rock floating in space.

I exhaled in frustration and slumped down onto the grass. I came searching for something to make me feel better and all I got was a rock. That sure helped.

Suddenly, in the distance, far enough that only my sensitive ears could pick up, a howl broke through the forest, echoing through the trees.

The echo was like a lullaby in my ear, a natural hum of an animal. Very familiar to me.

My Jacob.

My smile suddenly came back and I let out a small chuckle. I closed my eyes and listened intently to the quiet forest surrounding me. Looking for an odd sound. I did hear the faint sound of heavy paws padding against the ground, moving faster as they approached. The sound of nails digging into the dirt as the creature pulled himself through the trees, panting with his speed.

But then the forest came to an abrupt silence, just the sound of the breeze dancing with the leaves in the trees. I tried to find any clue of the animal that was running just a second ago, but found nothing.

I jumped when another howl broke out, closer than I thought.

He was coming.

I couldn't hear anything anymore as I waited for him, and I tried to calm my nerves with my own slow breathing. _Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale…_.

"Ness…" I was immediately calmed when I heard the husky whisper breathe my name. The familiar comforting sound of the only voice that had ever calmed me like this before. I didn't open my eyes as I heard heavy footsteps approach me, followed by the rustling of the grass as he layed beside me.

A warm hand---the only thing that ever felt warm to me, considering the fact hat he was only a few degrees hotter than me--- rested on top of mine, which was placed on my stomach. The tingly feeling of hot breath fanned across my face, against my neck.

"Jake…" I whispered back, grinning by this point.

"What are you doing here? Do you have any idea what time it is? Aren't you supposed to be asleep? Does your family---"

"Gosh, Jake, shut up." I giggled as his river of questions flowed from his lips, his voice raising an octave with every question.

"It's late, you shouldn't be out here all alone." he nearly growled in a stern voice.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at him, leaning his head on his palm while he crouched over me, his almost black eyes boring into mine with concern and a hint of just plain pissed.

"I… had a bad dream." I admitted, glad that it was dark enough so that he could see me blush a dark red.

But, with his freakish werewolf sight, he just had to see it.

I caught his gleaming white grin, glowing in the dark, and felt his fingers brush against my cheek.

"What was it about this time?" he asked.

I snickered and turned my head away, looking back out to the moon. This wasn't the first time Jacob caught me awake so late, I always went to him when I had a nightmare, and somehow he always made me feel better.

Jacob had been my best friend since… forever. I loved him so much, I never thought anyone could love another person like I loved my Jacob.

But lately those feelings were somehow changing, I knew of the imprint, not that I ever really understood it, and I knew that that just meant he wanted me to be safe and happy no matter what.

But then why was I getting these feelings for him? These… romantic feelings? Every time he touched me my heart raced, every time he smiled I melted inside, and I couldn't help it.

"I was in La Push, but I couldn't find you. Then I heard a howl of pain in the distance and was afraid you were hurt. I couldn't go back to sleep, s I just came here. To stare at the moon." I murmured, ducking my head.

He cocked his head to the side and I saw the shadow of his eyebrows pull together. "That was your bad dream?"

I swallowed and nodded, smiling slightly. "You're my best friend, Jake. Believe it or not, I hate being away from you." my voice lowered. "I don't feel whole when your not with me."

"Nessie…" he groaned, moving closer to me and tightening his arm around my waist. He layed his head down and nuzzled my neck with his face. My breath caught.

"Don't 'Nessie' me." I laughed gently, running a hand through his soft, shiny black hair.

"But why didn't you just call me? Why'd you come out here?" he gestured towards the small meadow I had sneaked out to. "Do you have any idea how crazy your family must be? Your dad's gonna kill me when he finds out."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh please, Jacob. You can't possibly tell me that Alpha Jacob Black is afraid of Edward Cullen? And anyway, you didn't know I was here…" I paused. "What are you doing running around as a wolf in the middle of the night anyway?"

There was a moment of silence, only the sound of both of us breathing, along with the beating of our hearts.

"I was… patrolling." he coughed nervously.

"Load of crap. You don't patrol this late at night." I objected.

Jacob sighed. "Okay… I couldn't sleep, and I got really bored. Started running around for something to do. Caught our scent, and now look where I am."

"Well as long as your with me." I muttered, adjusting myself until I was cuddled up against his bare chest. I breathed in his comforting scent and found everything I came looking for when I waited for the moon.

Apparently it wasn't just the moon that made me feel protected and relaxed. It was Jacob.

Only he made me feel loved too.

* * *

"_Nessie, what are you still doing awake? You should be asleep." my Jacob's voice floated throughout my room. _

"_I had a bad dream." I whimpered, trying to control my little shaking body under my covers. _

_I felt Jacob's warm, big body lay beside me. His large hand removed the covers so he could see my face and pulled m into his arms, cradling me to his chest. _

"_You wanna talk about it?" he whispered. _

"_You and Paul got into a fight." I cried silently into his neck, my little arms trying to reach around it. But I was only three years old, or looked like one, and they weren't long enough. "I was so scared, Jacob, I thought he was going to hurt you, and then I thought you were going to hurt him, and I was so scared." _

_I looked up at my Jacob's face and saw the worry swimming in the all too familiar eyes. I reached out and placed my hand on his cheek, not showing him anything, but instead just moving my mini pale hand up and down his warm, russet cheek. _

"_I don't like it when you worry about me, Nessie, you know that." he groaned quietly._

_I moved forward and kissed his forehead. "It's okay, my Jacob. I felt better when I found out it was a dream and you came in." _

_I couldn't help but smile when he did. I loved making my Jacob feel better, especially if I was the one worrying him. _

_He chuckled and pressed his lips to my cheek. "Want me to show you what makes me feel better when I have a bad dream?" _

_I nodded excitedly. "Oh please do!" _

_He held a finger up to his lips, signaling to be silent. _

"_Shh, you can't make a sound. Edward will kill me if he finds out your up this late." _

_I rolled my eyes and sat up in my small bed, giggling when I saw how big Jacob really was, considering his legs from the knees down were hanging off of it. _

_Jacob stood up and tip toed to my door, shutting it quietly and keeping his finger to his lips. Then he lifted my from the bed, cradling me against his hip, and carried me over to my window, pointing up towards the big, shiny full moon. _

_I gasped and held a hand to the glass. "It's so pretty." _

"_Yeah, my mom used to sing me a lullaby about the moon when I was little." he told me. _

"_Ooh, Jacob sing it to me." I begged, pressing a hand to his chest and showing me smiling as he sang to me. _

_My Jacob laughed and shook his head. "I don't even remember it, Nessie, and you know I sing terribly, so don't go fantasizing that I'm some Jonas Brother." _

"_I like your voice." I grinned at him. "It makes me feel safe." _

_He chuckled again and then kissed the side of my head. "Now, here's what I want you to do, alright?" he paused and I nodded, breaking my gaze from his face back to the moon. "Whenever you have a bad dream, or don't feel good, and I'm not around at the time---"_

"_Your leaving?" I interrupted him, horrified. I practically slapped my hand against his face and showed him a picture of me crying hysterically because of his absence. _

_Jacob shook his head and removed my hand from his face. "Renesmee, I'm not leaving, but when you're here and I'm at home or doing stuff with the pack or something and you have a bad dream, just look up at the moon and think of me. That way we'll always be thinking about each other." _

_I looked up at the moon again and smiled, feeling protected and relaxed suddenly. My bad dream forgotten. _

_Sleepiness finally started coming back to me and I slumped my head against his high shoulder, my eyes starting to close. _

"_I love you, my Jacob." I muttered before dozing off. _

_Before I completely fell asleep though, I felt Jacob lay me down in my bed and felt his lips brush across my cheek. _

"_Love you too, Ness. Love you too." _

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around my room, sitting up and stretching my arms over my head. Apparently I had fallen asleep last night in the meadow and Jacob had taken me back home.

I stopped when I stretched my legs out and my thigh bumped into something warm and hard.

I smiled and looked to my side, laughing gently as I found Jacob snoring quietly beside me. This time my bed was long enough that his feet didn't hang off.

I bit my tongue s I would make a sound and tried to climb out of bed when Jacob moaned quietly and stirred, turning over onto his stomach.

"Renesmee." he muttered, slurred with sleep.

I froze, my eyes wide as I tried to process what I just heard. Since when did Jacob talk in his sleep? I knew I did, but usually Jacob was either abnormally quiet or snoring up a storm.

But he said my name.

I shook my head, assuming it was just my imagination and pushing the thought away.

"Nessie. My Nessie."

My jaw dropped. He was actually talking in his sleep. And he was saying _my_ name!

There was an odd, squeaky, gassy sound coming from my throat, trying to breathe. I was kinda hyperventilating, considering the fact that the guy I was falling in love with was sleeping in my bed muttering my name.

I layed back down on my bed beside him and leaned on my elbow, leaning over him. He looked so peaceful, and the fact that his lips were curved up into a small smile made my heart fly… well faster than it already was.

I bit my lip and hesitantly lifted my hand, pressing my hand gently to his cheek, closing my eyes and smiling as I showed him the magical memory I had dreamed about.

I was so caught up in the memory that I didn't notice that he had woken up until I felt his hand on mine.

I didn't open my eyes and smiled as he started humming a soft, familiar, foreign lullaby in my ear. He hummed horribly off key, that was true, but it sounded beautiful to me. A flute wasn't anywhere close to the beautiful sound of Jacob's husky hum.

"Please don't cry my child, for it carries in the soft wind. Oh, please don't cry my child, for the moon is watching over you. You're protected my dear child, and I love you my dear child, please don't cry my dear child, for my love is all you need." he sang lowly, his voice deep and magical.

I opened my eyes and laughed softly, rubbing my thumb along his cheek. "Is that it?"

He cocked his head to the side and grinned. "What do you mean?"

"The lullaby your mother used to sing to you?" listening to Jacob talk about his mother was fascinating to me, considering he barely talked about her to anyone. I longed to meet her, but you can only save people from death, not bring them back to life.

Jacob's smile turned into a small and sad one, he nodded. "I would cry when I had a bad dream, so she hummed me the tune and sang to me." he chuckled throatily. "Of course I can't master her incredible vocals, which is why I'm a horrible singer, but… you asked me to, so I did."

I pulled the corner of my lip up to the left in a crooked smile, moving so that my other hand was leaning against his chest. My eyes didn't leave his, completely lost in the dark depths of his irises.

"I like your voice." I whispered. "It's beautiful. I love it. I don't think I could live without your voice." I bit my lip then again and my cheeks flushed red, two habits that I had inherited from my mother, dang human. I had said too much.

Jacob's hand lifted to my face, and he stroked my hot cheek, as if to fade the red away. His hand then traveled down to my neck and stopped there. I closed my eyes as I marveled at his warm touch, trying to remember how to breathe.

"Sing it to me again." I breathed, my head moving forward, closer to his. "Please."

He started humming the wonderful tune, and his hand ran through my bronze curls, which felt like heaven to me.

"I love you." he whispered in my ear, the warm hand resting on my waist.

My eyes flashed open, and I came face to face with Jacob's alarmed eyes. Great, way to ruin the moment Renesmee.

"That's weird…" I teased him, leaning closer. "Because I love you…"

Too bad I couldn't finish. Jacob had his lips on mine before I could finish the thought.

Surprised, I rapidly pulled away, catching Jacob's embarrassed, appalled expression.

"I'm… I'm… so sorry." he stuttered, standing up in a swift, rapid movement that I could barely see, and jumped out my window.

"No! Wait, Jake!" I ran to my window, leaning out of it, calling him. But he was no where in sight.

The tears started coming to my eyes, and I sunk to the ground. I was such an idiot. Finally he did what I was dying to have him do for the last month and I ruin it. He kisses me and I pull away! No! I didn't go as I planned. I ruined everything.

I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my forehead on my knees, looking more like a girl in a fetal position. As I shook gently with silent sobs, I shakily hummed Jacob's lullaby to myself.

"Please don't cry my dear child, for my love is all you need."

* * *

I didn't hear anything from Jacob after that morning. A week past and he hadn't even called. I spent my nights by the phone on my bedside table, arguing with myself if I should call him or not, but never having the courage.

My family was no help.

Mom kept telling me he was gonna show up sooner or later, that he couldn't possibly last so long without me. Esme kept assuring me the same thing.

Rosalie tried to comfort me, but even I could tell se was a bit happy that Jacob was gone. She never really liked him. Dad never got over the fact that he kissed me.

I kept turning to Alice, but the fact that she couldn't see neither I nor him didn't help at all.

Finally, after hours of trying to choose, I decided I would take a trip down to La Push, set on talking to him. And if I couldn't, I could at least leave a message with Seth or Quil or Embry.

I grabbed the keys to the Volvo and raced down to the reserve, anxious to what I was to say. What was I supposed to do? Apologize? Tell him I didn't mean to hurt him? What if I didn't see him? Look for the pack? Ask them to pass on the message?

I still had nothing when I pulled up to the familiar red house, and I was as nervous as ever. OF course I had never felt this way if I was talking to Jacob Black, but it was different now. I had different feelings for him now.

I was surprised when I saw a familiar large figure emerge from the front door of the little house, looking down and stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he walked towards the vehicle. I turned the engine off and climbed out, meeting him halfway before he reached me.

"Um, Bella called, said you were driving down." he informed, looking up from where he was staring at the grass to meet my gaze. "I was gonna drive up later anyway, but…."

"Where were you?" I couldn't help but ask, taking a hesitant step closer to him.

He looked away and licked his upper lip, trapping it between those white teeth and then letting go. "Uh…." he suddenly reached into his back pocket and carefully held out what looked like many, many thin pieces wood twined together, a complicated web of thin brown leather holding the circle together through the middle. Three little charms hung from the web with the same type of leather. A moon, a wolf, and an onyx heart; all surrounded by crystal beads.

It was gorgeous, amazing. I was speechless.

"It's a dream catcher." he told me, turning it slightly so I could get a better view.

I still couldn't say anything, so he kept going. "I spent every day and night working on it for you. It catches your nightmares, so that you can dream about us every night, even if I'm not with you."

My hand reached up and covered my gaping mouth, my eyes watering. "It's beautiful." I breathed, breaking my gaze from it to his face. "Look, Jake…"

He held up his other hand to stop me. "You don't have to say anything Ness, I'm sorry for kissing you on the spot like that, I shouldn't have done it. Now I know that you don't love me the same way I love you."

I shook my head and took another step towards him, taking the dream catcher from his hand and looking up into his handsome face. "That's where your wrong, Jacob. I do love you, I always have. And I didn't reject you when you kissed me, I was just surprised that you could possibly feel the same way about me." I explained.

He didn't say something for a moment, just stared at me. But soon, I felt two warm ands on each sides of my waist. "What do we do now?" he inquired.

I got on my toe sand leaned up so my lips were just barely brushing against his. "We could try that first kiss just one more time…"

"I'd like that." he murmured, smiling slightly before pressing his lips softly to mine, moving them slow at first, but then deepening the kiss as we both really got into it. I threw my arms around his neck, dream catcher and all, and shaped my lips enthusiastically against his.

I didn't need to worry about nightmares anymore.

I had my dream catcher right here.

***_Please don't cry dear child, for my love is all you need***_

Please Review!

-Nessa

* * *


End file.
